ocs_and_fandoms_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayo mikazuki
main quote "i have the power to create and destroy, i do not have the power to bring my older sister back to life. she's gone and i accept that" - sayo mikazuki talking to deku (izuku) after the sports festival. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PERSONALITY sayo is typically a shy, emotionless, calm and quiet individual. she typically likes to keep to herself and can get aggressive if you ask about her past or her sister. she can come off as a bit cold and intimidating at first but if you are her friend she'll be a bit nicer, though she will never tell you much about her personal life or her sister. the only time she truly showed any intense emotions were during the fight with stain, when she experienced extreme feelings of anger and hate because of her grudge against him(explained in the early life section). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EARLY LIFE sayo mikazuki is not exactly what people consider normal. along with her quirk she was born with a unique physical appearance. she has pastel pink skin, matching pink eyes ,and magenta fingertips. she was also born with pastel sunset colored hair. when she was 5 her older sister ren was murdered by hero killer stain. her parents decided to train sayo to become stronger than stain. she went to nabu middle school and was bullied because of her alien appearance even though they knew she was a normal- well as normal as a quirk user can be- human. she decided to apply to UA high school. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ UA HIGH SCHOOL EXAMS sayo ended up passing the written exam with flying colors. in the practical exam she was in the same arena as izuku midoriya (deku). she racked up a total of 100 points 50 villain points and 50 rescue points. she used her quirk to force the robots to fall apart and reconstruct. but she also used it to create barriers to save people mainly deku from attacks from robots.which her quirk will be explained in detail in on of the paragraphs below. do not skip anything because you know this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ UA HIGH SCHOOL LIFE sayo made it into UA and was placed in class 1-A. she was also bullied by bakugo and a few other people who mocked her for her physical disorder. deku kept trying to become friends with her, and eventually she gave in. they became friends and she also became friends with tenya Iida and uraraka through deku that is. she is one of the best students in the class. she participated in the UA sports festival and came out in second place. she was also part of the fight between some of the UA students and hero killer stain. on the day they were supposed to pick names she picked "the earthen hero: pastel builder. later after the sports festival she became friends with shoto todoroki. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ QUIRK so sayo mikazuki has two different sides to her quirk. one side is called collapse and the other is construct. here's a basic break down of each side. collapse: the collapse quirk allows sayo mikazuki to force any type of solid earthen material (metal,stone,diamond,soil,gold,etc) to- as the name suggests- collapse or fall apart/break. this quirk can be very effective in many different situations. the main activator of this quirk is concentration and at the very least being within 5 feet of the material. the downside of this quirk however is if she uses it too much she will become unconscious. however since she was forced to fight her parents as training when she was younger she can now overuse her quirk and just become extremely dizzy. construct: this quirk is the complete opposite of collapse. it allows sayo to build anything (shields,walls,animals,monsters,etc) out of any solid earthen material. this quirk is useful after a battle because of the damage done to the surroundings or defense and offence. the activator of this quirk is the same as the activator of collapse along with the side effects. she ends up incorporating these two sides of her quirk into different special moves. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ STATS (they will be listed on a scale of 1 out of 10) intelligence: 9 strength: 7 power: 8 durability: 10 speed: 7 attack damage : n/a defense:9 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SPECIAL MOVES sink hole: for this move she creates a sinkhole under her opponent's feet so it will trap them in a pit that is deep enough to where they can't crawl out of or escape. however she only uses this quirk in emergency situations when she has no other option because the backlash of this move is her actually collapsing/becoming unconscious. sayo surprise: with this one she uses both sides of her quirk to make a tunnel under her feet and she falls into the tunnel. then she goes right in front of the opponent and shoots herself into the air using construct, then when she comes down she makes a stone fist punch the opponents upwards into the air and then she kicks them downwards slamming them into the ground. wrath of the earth: it makes giants and other monsters out of anything she can control. then they form an army an help sayo fight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ well this is all i have for my OC goodbyeCategory:My hero academia oc Category:Oc